


Detention Time with Cougar

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Lust Potion/Spell, MILFs, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Septima Vector never was a wanted commodity in her youth, so she found a way around that problem and created an elixir more potent than any simple love potion.Test subjects: Students
Relationships: Harry Potter/Septima Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Detention Time with Cougar

Septima closed the door after her last class and felt her heart beat start to race. Today was Friday, the evening she scheduled detentions and this evening it was with Harry Potter.

It would be his second detention, she'd tested the waters a fortnight before and had to be very creative with how to give him a detention this week. He was a good student, meticulous and that was why she chose him.

It took her an hour to set up the scene and then she had to rush and get changed into a more 'appropriate' outfit. The boots were over her knee, the softest black leather and the tartan skirt barely covered her ass. The deliberated with the buttons of her shirt which was sheer showing off her black bra and left a few open. The less hassle the better after all.

"Professor Vector?"

Boy with scar called out uncertainly, nervous and she grinned to reflection, red lipstick sharp against her white teeth.

"I'm just sorting something out Mr Potter. I'll be one moment. Make yourself a cup of tea and take a seat."

She walked in as he took a sip and she watched as his pupils visible dilated, his head snapping up like a dog which had found a scent. He started at her and then stood up roughly, the chair clattering to the floor and she matched his steps, walking backwards until her back hit the edge of her desk.

"Professor Vector." he whispered and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he cupped her face.

He wasn't the first to taste her elixir. She'd invented it when she was in school out of desperation. Sixteen years old and she had hair which was already going silvery grey, eyes that were mismatched colours – one green and one blue. No one would talk to her and more importantly as she fully blossomed into womanhood, no one would touch her. Every party she had to sit there and watch as girls and boys pressed their lips against each other, their clothes getting discarded. It was biology and alcohol – perfectly natural.

She learnt very fast that she was unnatural according to them.

So she clung to her books and researched. She became addicted to LightSource, a popular drug in her youth in an effort to stay awake and that was what lead to her breakthrough, her creation. No one knew about it but that didn't matter because she if it became public she never would be able to use it to her full potential.

A girl who was two years younger than her with soft honey coloured skin and hair dyed mint green had been her first test successful test subject. Septima had been shocked, beyond overjoyed as for the sweetest of forty minutes the girl was completely in love with her, drawn to everything from Septima's scent to the taste of her lips and the sound of her voice.

Over the years she had used it on many, refining minor discrepancies until it was perfect. The addition of crushed lavender had been the final touch – now her elixir wasn't just a lust potion. It was more than that. An addictive substance which sped up hormones, an aphrodisiac and most importantly those who took it were only under its effects whilst awake. As soon as they fell asleep the elixir left their system and when they woke –

They never remembered a thing.

She'd had to develop her skill with memory charms to ensure she didn't get caught, after all it could be traced back to her that those in her company were having memory blanks so she learnt how to implant memories, vague impressions and ideas that the subconscious took too.

She was the perfect hunter and those who she had her sights set on had no chance to escape.

Harry pressed his lips against her, forceful like she had hoped he would be. He was a perfectionist and controlling, traits which came out in the way he held her and pushed her down until she was sitting on her desk. She wrapped his tongue around his as his hands slipped under her shirt, moving swiftly to pull it over her head and then he was moving his mouth down her neck and kissing the tops of her breasts. She ran a hand through his dark hair whispering his name and that he was a good boy which made Harry groan.

Septima ordered him to undress and he did so quickly, waiting for her next command his blue eyes fixed on her with a mixture of need and adoration. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, scraping her nails over barely defined muscles.

"Pleasure me with your mouth Mr Potter."

He knelt down on the floor and ran his hands up her legs slowly before pushing her skirt up her waist, pulling her tights and knickers down to her knees. Then his tongue was making her see stars and Septima gripped Harry's hair roughly pushing his face in deeper. He had more technique than she'd presumed, fucking her deeply with his tongue and using his lips and teeth to maximum effect as well making her cry out in pleasure much sooner than she was used to – it always was the quiet ones wasn't it? The boy kept lapping at her juices softly as she rode the first of many highs, twirling his tongue inside her.

The sex, well, she'd had better. Size unfortunately was something Harry could brag about but Septima supposed he made up for it in enthusiasm, pounding into her so hard her body jolted with each stroke as he bent her over her desk. She touched herself as he moved inside her grunting with passion and found herself spiralling up once again into Happy Land with Harry crying out not too long after.

"You're such a good boy" she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. The smile he gave her was beautifully innocent and Septima traced his face with a thumb her heart swelling with affection. "A very good boy.

"Thank you, Professor Vector."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and ordered him back to the seat where he had set up his quills and parchment. Several spells later and her clothes were transformed, Harry was cleaned up and asleep on the desk with scrawled lines forming themselves on the parchment in his handwriting. Finally she cast a time release enervate and made her way into her office, lighting a cigarette.

"Pro-professor. I'm so sorry I think I must have fallen asleep."

She glanced up from where she was standing by the window and frowned severely. His face was still wonderfully flushed and Septima felt heat spark inside at the sight. Really, her body could be simply insatiable.

"Well Mr. Potter it is near curfew. Leave the work you've done on the desk and I will read over. If it's not to an acceptable standard it will mean another detention."

"Yes Professor. I understand Professor. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Enough of the excuses Potter. Go back to Gryffindor Tower before you get yourself in more trouble."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
